When We Met Her, I Lost You
by Kya Strife
Summary: Kyka, Riku, and Sora were friends. Then, Kairi came into their lives. Years later, the four about to be reunited. SOrry. Suck at Summeries. Rated for later Chapters.
1. Prelude: The Beginning

Title: When We Met Her, I Lost You

Author: ArashiKitsune

Warnings: Lemons, fighting, cussing, and some mention of someone slicing their arms.

Pairings: RikuXSora, KairiXNamine', RoxasXAxel, CloudXLeon, DemyxX?

Author's Random Ramblings: I'm back, and this time working on a new genre for me:" Kingdom Hearts! I'm more used to writing Gundam Wing or Full Metal Alchemist, so I'm sorry if this one sucks big time. I'm also working on a Death Note fic and a Final Fantasy VII fic, which will hopefully be up soon. Anyways, this first chapter will be short, but that's only because my muses are only giving me this little piece. And that's because Reno, Axel, and Light took the three out drinking the other night. Don't think Light can drink? Wrong! Anyways, this chappie, as short as it is, is dedicated to my friends down at McMurphy's. Thanks to all of you for helping me finally beat Demyx for the second time. His stupid water clones were hella hard to beat!

XoXoXoXoX (scene change)

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX (end of chapter)

Have fun! And please review, even if you hate it so far.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"_Riku! Sora!" The sound of laughter echoed in the small cave where three children had gathered. A small blond haired girl tackled the silver haired boy just as he was turning to face the opening where she was coming from. The brown haired boy laughed as his two friends landed on the ground. _

_"Kyka! Get off!" Kyka giggled and complied, holding out a small hand to the older boy. A gleam entered her eyes when Riku was on his feet, and she suddenly darted out to tap his shoulder._

_"You're it!" Laughing, the two younger kids ran out of the cave, the older one in hot pursuit. They ran around the small island multiple times, tagging each other and laughing without a care. Sometime later, the three were lying on the sand, occasionally giggling and tossing sand at each other. When Riku finally lay beside his friends, he suddenly found two heads on his stomach._

_"I don't remember being a pillow," he grumbled, playing idly with Kyka's hair. The girl giggled._

_"You're not. You're just comfy."_

_"What's that?" The oldest boy sat up to see what Sora was pointing at, much to protests from his friends. Kyka glared at Sora and gasped when she actually saw what the boys were looking at. The form of a small, red-headed girl was half lying on the beach of the smallest of Destiny Islands, connected to the island the three friends were lying on by a wooden bridge._

_"It's a girl!" Sora took a moment to realize where his friends went when he suddenly found himself alone on the beach. He quickly stood and ran over to help the others lift the girl and lay her in the bottom of their boat. Bright violet eyes blinked open slightly, looking up at the three. "Are you ok? What's your name?" Kyka asked slipping out of her jacket to cover the smaller girl._

_"Kairi." Before the red-head could say anything else, her eyes closed again._

_"Let's get her home." Sora nodded and followed Riku's example of climbing into the boat and snatching the paddle. Kyka settled in the bottom of the boat, letting Kairi use her lap as a pillow._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

I told you this was going to be a short chapter. I'm sorry! Reviewers get a Riku and Sora plushie set and a full pan of my most awsomest brownies! Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 1: Day 1

Title: When We Met Her, I Lost You

Author: ArashiKitsune

Warnings: Lemons, yaoi, yuri, fighting, cussing, and some mention of someone slicing their arms.

Pairings: RikuXSora, KairiXNamine', RoxasXAxel, CloudXLeon, DemyxX?, and other random pairings throughout the damn thing

Author's Random Ramblings:OK! NOW WE'RE COOKING! Finally made it to Chapter One! It took me weeks to write this one, simply because I was having issues on how to start it. Then I had issues on the whole "how is she going to come in" and "where are they going to finally meet" scenario. And then Finals came up. Then I went home to California, America for Christmas. Well, a few days after Christmas, anyways. Now I'm back, and I think I'm on the right track. Go Me! I'm also doing something I've never done before with this ficcie. I'm putting in...YURI!! A friend of mine, who is annoyingly like Axel, recently pointed out to me that though I am in a Yuri relationship, I only write with Yaoi. So, because I can't get the idiot's words out of my head, I am putting Yuri in this one. Also, the rest of Organization XIII decided it would be funny to get all of my muses drunk every weekend while I was trying to write this, so this chapter, and the next few, may be a little...odd, simply because I am working with my own Space Case mind and a group of constantly hungover muses. Why me?

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful Step-Mother who actually got my out of this hell and back home for a good old New Year's party. Thank you, Momma Nita!!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"That'll be seventeen-fifty, sir." Kyka sighed as she took the man's money and gave him his change. "Have a great day!" The man left, and Kyka fell against the counter, sighing again and running a hand through her choppily-layered, blue-streaked black hair. Her bright blue eyes stood out against her black uniform pants and shirt. The apron of her uniform danced just above her knees as she turned to rifle through the drawer behind her. A notebook and a pen were tossed onto the counter by the register.

"Hey, Ky! Do we have this in a different size?" Kyka looked over at her co-worker, and closest friend, Axel and grinned. The tattooed red-head was holding up a bright pink sweater with neon orange stripes running up the sleeves.

"I don't know. Do you have a brain?" Laughter came from the door are Axel's boyfriend, and Kyka's second close friend, Roxas walked in carrying a bag from the Chinese restaurant down the street. Behind him was the fourth of the group, Demyx, who was carrying a tray of drinks.

"I like that one, Ky," the younger blond said as he set the bag on the counter and began digging in it, pulling out a white box and handing it to Axel, receiving a kiss on the cheek for it. Demyx passed the red-head a drink and slid Kyka's across the counter, blushing and smiling when their hands touched. "Here you go. Sesame chicken, fried rice, steamed dumplings, lo mien, orange chicken and shanghi beef with two spring rolls." The girl smiled and nodded thank you to her brother as she took the box and small bag from him.

"Thanks, Rox. Marly didn't give you any trouble today, did he?" Roxas shook his head as Demyx laughed."

"No. But he found your little note amusing, though." Kyka laughed as she pulled her stool to her and settled down to eat, breaking the chopsticks apart and snatching a piece of mandarin chicken from Axel's box. Axel glared and stole a piece of the girl's beef. Demyx laughed and sat on a stool beside Kyka behind the counter.

Almost a year after Kairi had come into the lives of the three children of Destiny Islands, Kyka's father moved to Twilight Town, taking her and her older brother with him. When she turned sixteen, Kyka met the three boys after kicking the ass of a girl giving her trouble. The four became instant friends, and created a band within a week. When she turned eighteen, she and Roxas opened a store together, naming it Ocean's Flames, after the band. Along with the usual clothing designed and made by the two talented teens, the band's c.d.'s were sold there. Axel and Demyx started working for their friends when their parents started refusing to help them pay for anything. The four shared the apartment above the store, pooling their money together to pay the utility bills. Every so often, the group would close the store and go to the small beach house that Roxas and his brother inherited from their father when he died.

"Hey, you guys. What do you say about closing the store this weekend and heading out to the beach? Kyka's starting to get pale, and I still have to get my surfing lessons." Kyka threw an ice cube at Axel when he called her pale.

"Sounds good. I suddenly feel like swimming and finding shells." Demyx smiled shyly when he mentioned seashells. It was a hobby both him and Kyka shared. The girl nodded and looked at Roxas.

"I'm in. Wadda think, Rox?" Roxas smiled.

"Sure. That gives us a day to get the word out." Unlike most store owners, Kyka and the boys let the people in town know if they were going to be out of town. The people liked the consideration and kept idiots from doing stupid stuff to the building while they were gone.

"Oooo! That means we can finally wear the new projects!" Kyka laughed. Every year, the shop owners would keep their workshops locked and make themselves and their friends a new summer wardrobe. Until the clothes were finished and presented on the first trip to the beach, they were kept under wraps. There was also a contest between the two about who could finish the fastest.

"I'm almost finished with my last outfit. What about you, Ky?" The girl swallowed a mouthful of rice and a drink of her iced tea before answering.

"I had it finished last week. I'll take a new surfboard care kit, Roxy." Roxas nodded and stole a bite of chicken from Axel's box. The red-head groaned and threw his hands up as Demyx followed his friends' examples.

"Why is it you guys are always stealing my mandarin chicken? Can't one of you order it for once?" The three laughed as the bell above the door rang and a girl with brown hair walked in.

"Hey, Olette! Just in time, too. Your dress and shirts just got finished." As Kyka bounced over to help her friend, Axel leaned over the counter to talk to Demyx without the girl hearing them.

"You need to ask her now, before she gets snatched by another guy, got it memorized?" Roxas glared at his boyfriend as he leaned closer as well.

"Axel, quit being a dick. Dem, you do need to tell her soon. You're not the only guy around here who likes her, and some already plan to ask her to the party next week. Talk to her while we're at the beach." Demyx glanced over at Kyka and nodded.

"I guess you're right."

Across the store, Kyka and Olette were discussing Demyx.

"Ky. You so need to tell him soon. I overheard Larxene telling Marluxia that she was going to take him to the party next weekend if you didn't, right before Marluxia said he was going to take you. You know how Larxene it around Demy. Protect him, Kyka. Protect him!" Kyka smiled as she tugged on the hem of the dress she has just pulled over her friend's head.

"I know, Lette. Wadda think?" Olette spun in a circle and smiled.

"I like it. So when are you going to tell him?" The short-haired girl groaned and ran a hand through her hair, glancing over at the boys. She blushed when she saw Demyx looking back at her and smiled awkwardly. Demyx smiled and waved. Kyka turned back to the hem and tugged it again.

"We're planning on going to the beach this weekend. Usually, Axel and Roxas wonder off and do unmentionable things to each other." Both girls made a face, then burst into giggles. "And Demy and I usually go seashell hunting when they do that. Maybe I can tell him then." Olette nodded and slipped off to the changing room to put her original clothes back on. Kyka carefully gathered the pile of new clothes and headed back to the register to fold and bag them. Olette got to the counter just as Kyka was settling the last shirt in the bag. The brunette tossed some munny over the counter and grinned as she took the bag and walked out of the store before Kyka could count her change. Axel laughed at Kyka's expression. "I hate when she does that."

"It's helpful, Ky." Axel ducked as another ice cube flew over the counter at him. The others of the group laughed as the bell above the door rang. Demyx and Axel glanced at the door and groaned. A familiar shock of pale pink hair was heading over to the counter. Roxas drug the red-head to the back of the store while Demyx moved to the counter across the store and started pretending to straighten the c.d.'s arranged on one of the racks. Kyka sighed and smiled when Marluxia leaned against the counter in front of her.

"Hey, pretty thang. What's going on?" Kyka swore she could hear Axel snort in the back. Ignoring her friend, she crossed her arms and leaned over the counter.

"I could ask you the same, sweetheart." Kyka and Marluxia had been friends since the girl had moved to the town. However, when the two had become teens and moved on to middle and high school, their closed bond had frayed a bit. Then, there had been an incident that was one of the reasons the other boys in the store hated the pink-haired man.

"Same old, same old. I had a question for you." The girl sighed inwardly and leaned closer to her friend, tilting her head to show he had her attention. "There are rumors flying around, Kyka, that you don't have a date for the party next week." Another inward sigh, and Kyka glanced over at Demyx. There was an unusual tenseness in the sitarist's shoulders that had her worried.

"Actually, Marly, I'm not going. Dem and I were planning on spending that night working on a few songs for our next album." A smile crossed Kyka's face as the tenseness left her crush. Marluxia followed her eyes and glared at the other teen.

"Alright. How about this weekend?"

"We're going to the beach, pinky. Ky, there's a call for you in the office." Axel leaned against the counter and watched his friend leave. Marluxia glared at the taller teen and whirled around.

"You won't be able to keep her forever, Red. And when that happens, I will have her." Demyx chewed on his lower lip as he watched Marluxia leave the store. Roxas sighed as he ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"I'm wondering when he's going to get the hint and leave her alone. You are going to ask her at the beach, right, Dem?" The sitarist bit his lip before nodding. "Good."

"Thanks for calling Ocean's Flames. This is Kyka."

"Well, it's about time!" Blue eyes widened when she heard the familiar voice over the line.

"Oh my Gackt! Zexion? Is that you?" Zexion had been one of Kyka's friends from when she still lived in Destiny Islands.

"So Gackt is the new god?" Zexion teased. Kyka laughed.

"He's been the God for a while, Zexi. You're a little late on that one. So…to what do I owe the honors?" While the two had remained in contact, it was still rare for them to share a phone call. Kyka could count the number of times Zexion had called her just for the heck of it on one hand and still have fingers left over. Most of the time, he was calling because of an emergency having to do with her mom and required her to go back.

"You're still living in Twilight Town, right?" Kyka made a face that her friend couldn't see and sighed.

"If you got a hold of me, then yes, baka." Zexion laughed at the girl and hit the speakerphone button on the phone as his boyfriend walked in.

"Good. Because the school is taking a trip out there, and I want to see you." He met the blue eyes of his lover and grinned.

"We both do." Kyka's cry could be heard in the front where Roxas was teasing Hayner and Pence about being in the store.

"Luxord!" The gambler chuckled and settled beside Zexion on their couch.

"Hello, Ky. What have you been up to?" Kyka grinned as Demyx and Cloud walked in. The older man looked at his sister as she hit the speakerphone button on the office phone.

"Same as usual. Runnin the store, recording new c.d.'s, lookin' for a man, keeping certain idiots out of trouble." Axel's cry of "Hey!" could be heard in the back. "It's going to be so good to see you two again. When are you coming out?"

"Next week." Cloud chuckled.

"You'll be here for the party. Ky, dad said dinner's at eight." The blond waved and left the store, casually flicking Axel in the ear as he passed by.

"A party sounds like fun. We'll see you then. That gives us a few days at the beach to get a little color on you, love." Zexion's cheeks colored and he socked his lover in the arm.

"Shut up."

"When are you going to the beach, who's going, and which one?" Kyka's curiosity got the better of her.

"Starlight Beach, the usual gang, this weekend. Vexen recently bought a new condo out there, and it had yet to be broken in." Roxas' cheer from the front caught the gambler's attention. Roxas had gone with Kyka when her mom got in the car wreck and had met the girl's old friends. The three had become fast friends. Demyx and Axel had the chance to meet the librarian when he drove out to visit Kyka for her birthday.

"Hey, Roxas! He sounded a little happy." Kyka grinned and nodded.

"We're heading to his dad's place this weekend, too. Same beach." Luxord grinned.

"Then I can't wait to break out the cards." The storeowners laughed.

"This time, we're using skittles instead of our clothes, Luxy-babe. Seeing Xiggy naked once was more than enough for me." Roxas laughed at the girl's blush.

"Didn't help that he was drunk, did it, Ky?" The girl groaned and buried her face in her hands. Demyx took pity on his crush and moved to stand behind her, squeezing her shoulders.

"Stop picking on Ky." Axel grinned.

"Any particular reason you're standing up for her, Dem?" The water-child's cheeks colored as he glared at the pyro.

"Ok, you two. That's enough. I guess we'll see you at the beach, right?" Zexion nodded.

"We'll see you then."

"You're cooking, love." Kyka grinned.

"No prob. Latas!" The familiar click of the phone being hung up on the other end signaled the end of the call. Kyka hit the disconnect button and fell back into her chair grinning. "We'd better go to bed so we can be ready to leave in the morning." Roxas and Axel led the way upstairs to the apartment. As Demyx turned into his room, he felt Kyka's arms wrap around his waist. "Good night, Demy." It was only when she was about t close her door when Demyx answered.

"Goodnight, love."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Whew! Long chappie. See you Next time! (I Hope)

-Kit


	3. Chapter 2: Day 2

Title: When We Met Her, I Lost You

Author: ArashiKitsune

Warnings: Lemons, yaoi, yuri, fighting, cussing, and some mention of someone slicing their arms.

Pairings: RikuXSora, KairiXNamine', RoxasXAxel, CloudXLeon, DemyxX?, and other random pairings throughout the damn thing

Author's Random Ramblings: Sigh Chapter 2. I'm stuck writing this at some craft show my family his holding a booth at. I can tell you one thing. Avon sucks. That's all I hear. "Avon this" and "Avon that". Sick of it! Anyways, so yeah….This chappie might be a little strained simply because my step-mother is annoying me to no end. Cheers!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Axel! If your sorry ass is not down here in the next five seconds, you're staying behind to watch the store!" Kyka grinned as Roxas grumbled about his boyfriend taking longer to get ready than the girl and slumped in the back seat of Demyx's ocean blue Ford F150. Demyx drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as the redhead locked the door behind him and slid smoothly into the seat beside his lover.

"Ax. It's pathetic that I'm a girl, and I'm still ready and in the car before you." Axel grinned at Kyka as he buckled his seat belt and Demyx put the truck in gear.

"But, Ky, my dear, I happen to know that you were up at a quarter to seven trying to do your hair." Kyka grinned back.

"Actually, I was up at seven to pack snackies, which I know you would have forgotten." Roxas laughed and settled back in his seat. Never taking his eyes from the road, Demyx reached into Kyka's floorboard and handed her a c.d. case. The girl flipped through the disks and grinned when she found one she recognized.

"Hmmmm….This looks familiar." The sitarist smiled as she popped it into the player and selected a song. The familiar sound of her keyboard streamed through the speakers. Axel laughed and leaned forward, resting his forearms against the headrest of Demyx' seat.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb."_ Axel joined Kyka for the chorus. Soon, the entire group was singing to the disk of really random songs that Kyka had made each of them that past Christmas.

XoXoXoXoX

The teens in the car were singing and goofing off to DaVinci's Notebook's _Another Irish Drinking Song_ when they caught their first glimpse of the beach. Kyka pointed it out just as the song was changing to their version of _Under the Sea_. Up ahead was the winding path that would lead them to the house, and another road that lead into the small residence called Celestial City. Demyx had barely pulled up to the house when his crush jumped out of the car and ran a little ways to the cliff overlooking the beach. Axel joined the girl as she stood on the edge and threw her arms out to the sides, welcoming the warm sea breeze that carried the familiar salty scent of the ocean.

"Kyka! Axel! Let's get the stuff in the house so we can head down to the beach!" Kyka had abandoned Axel on the cliff before Demyx even finished speaking. The redhead squaked and ran after her, grabbing a few bags from the truck and heading to the house as Roxas unlocked the front door. Kyka and Demyx grabbed a few bags and their instrument cases, and followed at a slower pace. When the bed of the truck was finally empty, the group separated the bags and headed upstairs to their rooms. Kyka dumped her stuff in her room and grabbed one of the cardboard boxes from her bed. She slid it across the hall to slam into Demyx' door and grinned when it opened before it even hit. The familiarity of the action made the teens share a smile and the doors shut again.

XoXoXoXoX

Roxas groaned as he adjusted the beach towel that hid his new outfit from the others for the fifteenth or sixteenth time since he joined Demyx and Axel down stairs. The pyro was curled by the fireplace, glaring out the window and grumbling about Kyka taking too long. Demyx was settled in his usual spot in the window seat, strumming the strings of his sitar, the beach towel wrapped around him kept in place by a few safety pins. There was a light thump, and Kyka appeared at the foot of the stairs, a grin on her face, and a light blue cotton cloak hiding her outfit.

"It's about time! Who's first?" Demyx threw up his hand moments before Axel finished speaking. Kyka grinned when her crush threw off the towel, and she saw which outfit he had picked. A pair of dark blue swim trunks had tie-dye splashes of lighter blue and white beginning at the lower hems and rising to mid thigh. A white tank top accented the teen's mustled arms, tie-dyed splashes rising slightly from the lower hem.

"Wow. Ky, Dem, that looks great! How did you get the dye to do that?" Kyka groaned and sunk into the nearest chair, throwing an arm over her eyes.

"Don't ask. Axel's next." Axel grinned and began to stripdance. Roxas threw a pillow at the older teen and told him to hurry up. The redhead pouted and tossed the towel at his boyfriend. A pair of fire-printed swim shorts touched his knees, slightly charred at the hems. A white tank-top was also burnt along the hem, a red streak running from his left shoulder to his right hip. Demyx whistled and laughed as the pyro did a "sexy" spin around.

"Nice. Roxas!" The blond groaned and stood, finally sliding the towel from his shoulders. A pair of light blue swim trunks had a chain emrodiered into the hems. A set of interlocking keys were framing the padlock on his left knee. His white tank-top had matching chains around the hems. "WOW! Roxy! That's cool! Ky-" Demyx' voice caught when he looked at Kyka. A ocean blue sundress danced above her knees, a spray of white and tourquoise sea mist spreading from her right knee up to her left hip. A white sun hat that had been hidden behind her back was settled on her head, a thick, light blue ribbon adorning it. The seashell necklace that Demyx had made her was around her neck, its sister bracelet around her wrist.

"Wow. Sorry, Roxy, I am taking Ky." Kyka smiled and blushed slightly as Roxas hit Axel in the head. Demyx moved closer to the girl, trailing his fingers down her cheek and gently brushing the necklace. The singer shifted slightly and looked up at him.

"Wadda think?" The sitarist smiled and bent to press a quick kiss to pink lips.

"Beautiful." Roxas smiled and reached over to drag the girl after him and Axel.

"Make out later. Swim now. Let's go." Demyx laughed and followed. The four were at the door when Axel suddenly stopped.

"Wait a minute! Kyka had a dress on. She didn't put on her bathing suit." Kyka laughed and pushed past her friend, pulling Demyx along after her.

"That's because it's under the dress. You'll see it at the beach." A low growl made its way from Axel's throat as he was pushed out the door by Roxas, who locked the door behind them and slipped the key into the pocket of his beach bag. The friends took the winding patch safely down the side of the cliff to the beach and quickly laid their towels on the soft sand. Kyka tossed her dress into her bag to reveal a bikini the same color as her dress, with splashes of white and teal on the pieces, and slipped the necklace and bracelet in her bag. Axel and Demyx stripped their shirts off, and Kyka and Roxas rubbed sunblock into their friends' skin. Kyka was blushing when Demyx turned around and let her apply the white cream to his face and chest. Once it was applied, the positions switched, with Demyx blushing as he applied the lotion to Kyka's face. The two promptly took off into the blue waves while Kyka rubbed the sunblock into the skin of her chest and laid down beside Roxas on her towel. The blond straightened the corners of his, glanced at his lover and laid down, determined to get a little bit of a tan this trip.

"You know, I think I'm finally going to tell him." Roxas glanced at Kyka, who was staring at the sky with a calm expression.

"Really?" The girl nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. I've waited long enough, and I'm tired of it. That kiss earlier made up my mind." Roxas grinned.

"Well, it's about Gackt damn time!" Kyka laughed and sat up to watch the two swimming. Demyx' usually spiky-mulleted hair was flattened, and Axel's spikes were limp against his back. The girl grinned before looking at her partner.

"You know, they aren't expecting us to do anything but lie here," she said, grinning. The boy caught the grin and answered with one of his own. The two glanced at their partners before running to the cliff overhang. Just as Demyx and Axel were getting to the point below the cliff, Kyka and Roxas took a running lead and jumped.

"Bonzaii!!" The joint splash hit the redhead and the sandy blond, causing the two to laugh. Kyka and Roxas surfaced, laughing and shaking the water from their faces.

"That was fun!" Axel grinned and pulled Roxas to him. Kyka grinned as the two shared a kiss, and swam over to Demyx. "Wanna go try it with me?" The boy smiled and followed her out of the water and up to the cliff. They layed on their stomachs to peer over the edge and found that Roxas and Axel were already gone, most likely to their "secret" cave. The two shared a look and started laughing. "That didn't take them long."

"No it didn't." Demyx looked at Kyka again and almost shuddered when he felt her breath against his face. They were close enough for the sitarist to see her light freckles and the thin band of silver in her eyes. He quickly realized that the way he was positioned was becoming very uncomfortable. He swallowed and looked at the girl again. "Um…Ky?"

"Yeah?" Kyka turned her gaze from the waters below to look at her longtime love. Demyx swallowed again.

"I…There's something I've kinda wanted to tell you for a while." Kyka tilted her head to the side and watched the boy beside her try to find the words. "I…IloveyouKyka." Demyx blushed when the words were finally out of his mouth. Kyka felt a trigger of shock at Demyx's words before the flood of releaf and love rushed over her. She tilted her head again, a soft smile crossing her lips.

"Sorry. Didn't catch that. What?" Demyx saw her smile and knew she heard him the first time. He drew in a breath and smiled at her.

"Kyka, I love you." The sudden kiss coming from the girl threw the boy off guard for a moment before he leaned deeper into the kiss. When she felt Demyx' hand move to trace her throat, Kyka let the older teen deepen the kiss. She pulled away after a moment with a smile.

"I love you, too." The two were leaning closer when a sudden splash of cold water hit them. Kyka looked up and suddenly shot to her feet, chasing the man running away from the site. "Xigbar! Get your ass back here!" Demyx looked up when he heard a laugh and saw a hand being extended to him.

"That girl's still as wild as before when that jerk's around. Sorry about that." The Twilight Town boy allowed himself to be pulled to his feet by a black dreadlocked haired man.

"It's ok. And you are…?" Demyx prompted. The older man smiled as they were joined by a silver-blue haired teen.

"This is Xaldin. It's good to see you again, Demyx," Zexion said. Demyx smiled and shook the newcomer's hands.

"Same to you, Zexion." Luxord smiled at the younger man as he slid his arms around his lover's waist.

"It looks like Roxas and Axel found out we're here. What do you say we go help save Xigbar's life?" The group laughed and ran off to help the surfer-pirate run away.

XoXoXoXoX

Kyka laughed as Xaldin tossed another long into the fire. Only half of the group from Destiny Islands were there, the rest coming the next morning. Until then, the group that was there were settled in Vexen's new house, and lounging beside the bonfire on the beach. Xigbar was curled up against Xaldin while Zexion was safely nestled in Luxord's arms. Roxas was sitting between Axel's legs, leaning against him while he was leaning against one of the fallen trees that encircled the bonfire pit. Kyka was curled in Demyx's protective embrace, smiling and roasting the marshmellow on the stick in her hand.

"…So then Lexaeus dropped the box right on Ansem's foot." Kyka laughed at both the story, and the confused faces of her lover and friends.

"Serves the old fart right." Zexion shifted a little where he was and looked at Kyka seriously.

"Don't." The whispered word made the smaller man jump. Luxord met his eyes. "She's happy now. Just leave her alone." Zexion nodded as Xigbar suddenly sat up.

"Hey! Ky! Guess who's coming tomorrow?" Zexion groaned as Luxord sent a carefully aimed shell at the surfer's head. "Ow! What?"

"Who's coming?" Xigbar shut up, fearing more shells, causing Xaldin to answer.

"Your mother's riding up here with Leon, Sora, Riku, and Kairi." Demyx looked down when Kyka suddenly went still in his arms. The girl forced herself to relax and smile.

"I guess I couldn't really avoid them forever, could I?" Demyx traced a path up and down his girlfriend's arm.

"Kyka?" The girl looked up at Zexion.

"I'm fine, Zexi. I'm going to head to bed, since mom's coming. Night." Demyx accepted the kiss from his girlfriend and watched her head back to the house. He turned back to the others in time to see Xigbar and Xaldin get attacked by Zexion and Luxord.

"That was stupid, you idiots!" Zexion was furious as he rose and looked to Roxas. "Mind if I go after her?" Roxas waved his hand towards the house.

"Go ahead." Zexion nodded once and took off running down the path Kyka had vanished down.

XoXoXoXoX

Kyka leaned against the wall of the bathroom, shaking. She shook her head, looking past the mirror.

The first time she had gone back to Destiny Islands, Kyka and Kairi had gotten into a fight big enough to tear their friendship apart. Not only did Kyka lose Kairi, but Riku had sided with the red-haired girl. Sora was neutral, but in the end followed Riku and Kairi in leaving the former blond behind on the island. That was the first and only time the shop-owner had ever attempted to kill herself. Kyka ran a hand down her arm, fingers automatically feeling for the scars left from the night her older cousin had found her in the bathroom, covered in her own blood. Leon had refused to let even his own brother anywhere near her. Sora had spent a while just trying to get a letter slipped under the door of the girl's hospital room. Eventually, Kyka had gone home, and had been avoiding the three ever since. The once strong bond that bound Kyka with Riku and Sora vanished like a puff of smoke on a windy day.

Kyka rubbed a still shaking hand over her face and turned the water in the sink on. As she was reaching for the towel hanging on the rack on the wall, her hand hit a small box and knocked it to the floor. She dried her face and knelt to pick up the items that fell. Her hands started shaking again as she realized she was picking up razor blades. He slipped all but one back into the box, hesitating as she palmed the metal. She shook her head and slipped the blade back before she set the box back where it was and walked back to her room.

The darkness in the room was slightly welcoming and forbidding at the same time. Kyka paused for a moment before she flipped the light switch, flooding the room in light. She smiled at the familiar sunset that was her room, at the well taken care of guitar in the corner. Her smile faded, however, when her eyes caught on a single framed picture. She strode across the room and picked up the piece of her past. The familiar faces of Riku, Sora, and a younger version of her stared back. She gently touched her once-friend's face, partially hidden behind silver hair, before hurling the frame across the room. The sound of shattering glass caught her attention, and she carefully walked over to kneel and attempt to clean up the pieces. Her fingers grasped a slim, sharp piece, and for a moment she forgot her promise to Demyx and Roxas. She held the glass to her left arm and drew it across her skin, a dark red line following the shard. It took a moment for the action to register in her mind, and when it did, she dropped the shard faster than if it had burned her. A gasp from the doorway caught her attention, and she turned to see Zexion standing there.

"Zexi." The librarian ignored the girl's guilty look and carefully drew her away from the glass, and out of the room. It was only after he had her settled on the closed toilet seat and had her wrist under the running water when he finally said anything.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Kyka told him where the white box was and held still as he bandaged her arm, wondering what the silver-blue haired man was thinking.

XoXoXoXoX

Zexion hurried up the front steps of the house Kyka had gone to. Memories of the last time she had seen the other three rushed through his mind as he pushed the door open. He entered the house and looked around.

"Kyka?" The sound of glass shattering answered his call, and he followed the sound upstairs. He pushed open the closest door and found Kyka kneeling beside a pile of broken glass, a shard in her hand and a thin line of blood running down her arm. A gasp escaped his lips before he could stop it, and she looked up at him. The guilt in her eyes almost broke the man's heart.

"Zexi." Zexion crossed the room and pulled the girl from the floor and the room, half dragging her to the bathroom. He settled her in the toilet and turned the water on, holding her wrist under the stream.

"Where's the first aid kit?" The librarian was proud at how steady his voice was. He took the directions from his friend and found the white box. He returned and applied the antiseptic lotion before carefully wrapping her wrist.

"Zexion." Calm blue eyes met panicked blue, and he offered her a small smile before going serious again.

"I won't tell the others in this house about what happened. But understand this, Kyka. I will not stand by and watch you go through a relapse." Kyka bit her lip and nodded. "Do you know what you're going to tell the others?" The girl though for a moment and nodded.

"I threw the damn picture across the room and realizaed it was a stupid move. When I was standing to throw the glass away, a shard fell and sliced my arm. You found me cursing the fact and helped me bandage it up." Zexion nodded.

"Kyka? Zexion?" Kyka drew in a breath and let it out before smiling.

"Show time." Zexion nodded and followed his childhood friend to her room to help her clean up the glass. "My room." Demyx and Roxas were in the doorway moments before the others and stood watching the two cleaning up the glass.

"What happened?" Kyka told them the story she had practiced on Zexion and got the expected laugh from Xigbar, flipping him off in response to the clumsiness jokes he was cracking at her expense. Zexion watched it all with a mask of indeference. Luxord sidled up to his lover and nudged him in the ribs.

"She's lying." The words weren't a question. Zexion nodded. "What happened?" The smaller man sighed.

"I'll tell you later tonight." Luxord looked closely at the mask their friend was wearing and instantly understood.

"You'd better."

XoXoXoXoX

About an hour after the accident, Xaldin was dragging a reluctant Xigbar out of the house, followed by a calm, and smug, Luxord. Zexion stopped beside Kyka long enough to give her a message.

"I will tell Luxord, only because he saw past your mask." Kyka nodded, and Zexion left with the others. The girl sighed as she closed the door. Axel passed her in the hallway carrying a half asleep Roxas. The redhead shot the girl a look that she didn't understand and led the way upstairs. After saying goodnight to her friend, Kyka slipped into her room. She turned around and found Demyx sitting on her bed, the picture from the frame she shattered in his hand.

"The three of you look close." Kyka shook her head as she sat beside him on the bed.

"We were. But the first time I went back, something happened to change that." Demyx looked from the picture to her.

"What happened?" Kyka sighed and slid the picture from her boyfriend's hand.

"The same thing that made Marluxia become seriously over protective at times. The same incident that caused these." She gently traced over the scars on her wrist. The sitarist took her hand and traced over the scars.

"Ky?" The girl offered a small smile

"When we were younger, the three of us found a girl on the island. No one knows who she was or where she came from. All I know is she destroyed my friendship with the boys." Kyka paused and drew in a deep breath. There was a soft shuffling, and she turned to see Axel and Roxas in the door way. She waited until they took over her water chairs(1) to continue. "This is just my side of the story." They nodded and she continued. "I was visiting Mom for the first time since Dad, Cloud, and I had moved. Sora found out and told Riku. The three of them caught up with me, and Riku was joking about being there and not having enough time for my old friends. Kairi was the one who added the words 'or her mother'. I told her off, and she said 'leaving your mother behind was the worst mistake you could have made'." Tears filled Kyka's eyes at the memories. Demyx wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She shot him a grateful smile. "We fought for a while, and I finally said something that almost finished the fight." Demyx hugged the girl.

"What was it?" Kyka met Axel's eyes.

"'You don't even know where you came from'." She reached over and grabbed a tissue from the box on her bedside table. She blew her nose and continued with the story. "Riku almost immediately jumped on me for that line. And it hurt. I grew up with him, and he suddenly seems to forget that in favor of some red-headed bimbo." She glanced at Axel and smiled. "No offense."

"None taken."

"So what happened?" Roxas asked.

"Riku shot back a few things that I'm not going to repeat, then him and Kairi left. Sora stayed behind long enough to tell me that I was right before Riku pretty much drug him off. I was staying with mom and Sora's older brother, my cousin Leon, at the time, so I went back there and locked myself in the bathroom. The next part gets choppy. I took a blade to my wrists. Leon almost broke the door down trying to get to me. I remember telling him that I had just lost everything. He called the ambulance, and I spent a month in the hospital. Riku and Kairi didn't even try to see me. From what mom said, Sora left a ton of messages with the front desk, and tried to slip a couple under my door. The one time he actually got into my room, Leon literally threw him out. Told him to go stay with the traitors and leave me alone. I got one letter from him that mom gave me. I haven't seen them since." Demyx pulled the girl closer.

"And they'll be here tomorrow." Kyka nodded. Axel cursed. Roxas rubbed a hand over his lover's arm and looked back at his best friend, his adoptive sister.

"If they start trouble, we'll be here. Let's hope that they've grown up a little." Kyka laughed lightly in Demyx' chest. She pulled away and wiped her tears away.

"For real. Sorry, guys, but I really am tired." Roxas nodded and pulled Axel up with him.

"Goodnight, Ky." The two left, and Demyx stood to leave. Kyka grabbed his wrist.

"Stay, please?" The blond nodded and helped the girl turn back the king-sized blankets. He slipped under the covers as she turned out the light, and pulled her to him as she laid down. Kyka smiled as she snuggled into the warmth and pressed a petal soft kiss to the man's chest. Demyx smiled when he felt Kyka's lips on his chest and bent his head to kiss her head. The two fell asleep together in each other's arms.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Wow! One whole chapter in a flippin' day! Go me! Anyways, I know this is a dark chapter, but it's just what my muses fed me. Isn't that right, Jen? Kelly? No, I do not expect any answers. I'm just crazy like that.

Water chairs: They're pretty much bean bag chairs, but instead of having the little pellet things inside, they're water.


End file.
